Day By Day
by Roxis-kun
Summary: A drabble that ranges in contents from smut, to tenderness to seriousness. With each couple going through the challenges they bring to each other, chaos is sure to follow. If I copy anyone, sorry ;
1. Beach

Radiant, golden beams rained upon Misaki's half-clothed body. Each ray made him shine more so as the water-droplets that covered him mirrored each one, sending their own beam towards others' eyes and the Heavens above. He reached down towards the smooth, yet rough, sand. It was pleasant to feel every grain slip through the spaces between his thin fingers, and it made him smile to see each one, though in groups, rain down to their own place beneath him. He wondered if everyone had a place to go to like each grain did. 'No, not me,' he thought to himself.

He decided he would get out of the crisp, refreshing water and go searching for Usagi. Knowing him, he probably found a spot to relax. Maybe he was eating or sleeping? 'Probably both.' Misaki chuckled. He stepped out and reached down swiftly to pick up the cream-colored towel he'd placed on a rock in a disfigured heap. He wanted to keep himself hid since he had on the swim-shorts Usagi had picked out for him. They were short, but not too short since Usagi didn't want anyone else to see Misaki's 'parts' but him, but he made certain they were short enough for him to fantasize about him even though he did already. Misaki groaned at the wonder of what Usagi had going through his mind, but he pictured it being something along the lines of sex, and lots of it.

He felt beads of sweat roll down the back of his neck, slowly at first, then faster as they hit his shoulders, which were still bare; he'd only covered his bottom portion with the towel, thus leaving his narrow, but well-shaped, upper portions exposed for the world to see. He slipped on his sandals, which, again, Usagi had picked out, before he took off running towards the rocks nearby where, it seemed, all the shade could be found; that would be the perfect place to find Usagi.

He came to a sudden halt when he saw the man's broad chest and slightly rounded stomach on a tan beach towel. He swallowed hard. He'd never seen him like it in full daylight, not in the three years they'd been living together, at least, that he could remember. His leafy eyes focused on his handsome face, which had a few spots covered in stubble. Somehow, it made him look more refined than he did naturally. Something about Akihiko radiated with sophistication, wealth, wisdom-Misaki figured the wisdom aspect arose to him from the sterling silver locks that pointed out like blades on the back end of his head-and even a tinge of a romantic element; he just had that face that drew people in and the air to compliment it. But, Misaki knew the true 'dark side' of the Lord Usami Akihiko, and that side wasn't reserved or sophisticated, but filled to the brim with perversion.

Misaki watched Usagi's stomach rise and fall with each soft, silent breath he took. It was hypnotizing, really. How rhythmatic it was truly couldn't be bested by a metronome or anything else. Not really for how repetitive it was, but how it seemed to entrance Misaki as it belonged to Akihiko. He felt a pang hit his heart as he looked at him. He felt...saddened? His eyes seemed to suddenly fill with tears as they kept locked onto the face he so adored. He wouldn't tell him he loved him that often, yet Usagi seemed to tell him at every opportunity, even when they would be in an awkward place with people everywhere around them. But, he didn't mind, but he rather enjoyed hearing those words. They made his heart warm and beat faster.

He adored that lighthearted attitude that Akihiko seemed to posses, and he sort of felt envious of him for that. Though, it seemed he never felt jealous of him for anything else, but of others for holding his attention. He would be frustrated, no, angered, at anyone who took his attention away, but he wouldn't admit that. No, he couldn't admit that or else Usagi wouldn't let him live it down. He didn't want to face that fact head-on. Well, it wouldn't be the fact he'd face, but it would be close enough. The entire thought process made him uneasy.

He lowered himself in a sluggish way, wary of waking Usagi. Misaki took a deep breath once his bottom touched the warm sand. He exhaled the deep breath he'd held in out of worry for waking him, but, seeing as he didn't, he felt content to release it, thus relieving a bit of the pressure and burn in his lungs. He allowed his eyes to shut. One of his hands seemed to move on its own towards Akihiko's chest where it fell upon his beating heart, something his own heart soon syncronized with in the slow, steady pace that Usagi's had. Though, when he thought about it, a person typically feels when they're moving their own body part, right?

"Good morning, Misaki." Misaki nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the smooth, familiar voice speak to him in a lazy manner. Though, he would admit, that tone seemed to melt his heart, but heighten his defenses.

Misaki hissed through his teeth, a wicked look crossing his face and shining forth from his eyes. "Don't scare me like that!" His voice rose to a high pitch, one that made Usagi chuckle.

Akihiko sat up, rubbing his gorgeous eyes, ones that Misaki compared to shimmering Amethyst stones that had been freshly polished and never soiled by human hands. He placed one of his hands tenderly upon Misaki's shoulder, which only managed to make him act more upset, though he really wasn't. "Misaki, look at me," he requested in that sensuous tone that always drew him in. To Misaki, he was the moth with Usagi's voice as the flame.

Misaki scrunched up his nose, making himself look silly instead of mad like he'd hoped. Akihiko put a hand to his own mouth to try and stifle his chuckling that escaped anyway. Misaki, much like Akihiko, was laughing on the inside, but he didn't let it show. "Shut up you old man," he spoke darkly, shooting him the evilist look he could possibly create in those clear, emerald-like eyes.

Akihiko shook his head while he moved the hand that held in his chuckles to let them go free, and to find a new position for his hand to rest, which came to rest on his head and ruffle his hair; that always got under Misaki's skin. "Oh, you love me and you know it, don't you? Say it," he whispered directly into his ear.

Misaki shuddered as chills raced up his spine and covered his flesh. He bit his lip and almost immediately tasted something like salted iron. Blood? No, just a bit of skin or something. Maybe he'd bitten too hard? He didn't care about anything else besides Usagi, so it quickly faded from his mind as his tongue quieted about reminding him of the taste. He felt Usagi's arms wrap protectively around his smaller body, and he sank into him, still without a peep coming from him. "Say it, Misaki," he pleaded again.

Misaki scowled as he planted his palms against Akihiko's chest, shoving a bit to escape the suffocation ensuing in there. "No! ...Well, maybe at home..." The way he spoke almost resonated with the same sound as a whimper. The simple logic of Misaki's told him that, if he were to act cute, Usagi would give in and let him alone. Though, at a long, hard, serious thought about it, that only seemed to get him in bed. Still, he weighed the risks and decided to try, however stupid or hopeless it seemed.

Usagi didn't buy it like Misaki had hoped. Instead, he tsk-ed him. "Now now, Misaki. Either you say it, or we stay here. If we stay here..." He paused and narrowed his eyes into devilish slits. "If we stay here, I'll just make you all mine right here in the sand. Take your pick." He grabbed a cigarette from the satchel where they had carried their towels and things. He lit it up, his eyes rarely leaving Misaki's vibrant face.

Misaki flushed brightly as he weighed the options set out before him. Either he could say it and risk everyone hearing him, or he could show himself to everyone nearby with Usagi devouring him. Either way, he figured he would lose. His lips trembled slightly as he fought to get the words he had, and wanted, to speak loose from their captivation in his throat. "I-I..." He paused and drew a deep breath as he looked at the expectant Usagi. He coached himself on. 'They're only words,' he repeated. But, no, they were more than that since they held great meaning behind them. He drew another breath, this one somehow managing to calm him. "I...love you...Usagi-san," he spoke very softly and hesitantly.

Usagi grinned and stood up, reaching down to lift him up. He picked Misaki up bridal-style and carried him, along with their things, to the car. He sat Misaki in the passenger seat and he got in the other side. He smiled. "Thank you, Misaki. I love you, too." He said not another word as he reached over and kissed him on the lips before taking off towards home. 


	2. Kitten

Hiroki's eyes scanned quickly over the contents of the newspaper before they stopped on one of the pet sections. He grinned wider with the more of it he read. 'We should get a kitten,' he thought to himself. He looked from the picture of the kittens in the paper to Nowaki lying on the floor. He wondered how he could lie on his stomach like that all day, but he didn't too much; he figured Nowaki was Nowaki, so it was best not to think too much about the mystery of him.

Hiroki watched as Nowaki began to shift in his slumber, which seemed to be slowly ending. He perked a brow as he watched the larger man roll onto his back with a deep breath. He liked watching him in a way, that way being that he wasn't all over him, but he also found it annoying that he always chose to sleep in the most inconvenient places. He groaned as he stood up and went over to him after tossing the paper down on the sofa. He kicked his sides. "Hey, Nowaki, wake up!" he yelled, leaning down to make his voice ring closer to his ears.

Nowaki opened his eyes hesitantly and batted them at Hiroki. "Good morning, Hiro-san," he spoke lazily with a long yawn escaping his lips. He stood up and grabbed Hiroki, pulling him into his chest with one hand resting on the back of the smaller man's head. He leaned forward and pressed his chin against him. "Hiro-san, your hair smells like peaches," he whispered tenderly in his ear.

Hiroki groaned and shoved back. "Let go of me you big baby!" he yelled. Nowaki, instead of complying, simply hugged him tighter. "I'm serious you gargantuan oaf! Seriously, I can't believe you sometimes. It's almost like you don't have the sense given to a goose." He sighed heavily.

Nowaki smiled. "You're so adorable when you act fiesty, Hiro-san." He tilted Hiroki's head up and pressed his lips tightly onto his. He pulled his smaller body as close as he could, leaving not even a mere inch between them.

Hiroki growled. "Nowaki, quit," he said simply, yet with a tone of dominance. "Listen, I'm going out somewhere."

Nowaki took hold of his wrist. "Going shopping or something, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki scoffed. "If you must know, Kusama...I am going to get a kitten. We could use something cute to liven up this place." He looked at Nowaki's eyes as he spoke.

Nowaki gained a childish look that resembled a pet. He grabbed Hiroki by the shoulders. "You can't!" he exclaimed suddenly. Hiroki perked a brow. "Er...I mean, you can't keep a pet in an apartment, can you?" He chuckled nervously.

Hiroki shook his head. "This is about your jealousy thing with me, isn't it?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Nowaki widened his eyes in shock. "Er...I mean...Uh..." He couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, he settled with taking a step back and crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Hiroki drew a deep breath and turned towards the kitchen. "Fine. I'll give you one day to think about your reason. After that," he shot him a cold glare. "I'm doing it regardless." Without another word, he began making dinner. 


	3. Superzero

Miyagi eyed Shinobu oddly as he stood before him, clad in a green jumpsuit. Perhaps spandex? It didn't matter what it was made out of since he only concerned himself with how ridiculous, and oddly attractive, it made the young one look. His eyes trailed up and down the small body that had placed itself upon the sofa, standing straight up. "What in the world are you doing?" Miyagi asked, annoyance ringing through his voice. When he thought Shinobu couldn't get any stranger to him, somehow that boy always managed to surprise him.

Shinobu wrinkled his forehead slightly as he gave him a dirty look. "Can't you tell?" He pointed to an emblem on his chest that looked to be a cabbage. "I am Cabbage Man! Protector of...cabbages!" He jumped from the sofa to land mere inches from Miyagi. "Er...I think I need to work on my line...and my confidence speaking it."  
Miyagi laughed heartily at him. Shinobu narrowed his eyes even more, so much that he looked silly instead of threatening. "You're one crazy kid, you know that? For one thing, you're not a superhero. Second, you only cook cabbages, which isn't saving them. Get this off, would you?" He reached out and grabbed Shinobu by the shoulders with a heavy shrug. He steadied the cigarette in his mouth. "Geez, you're going to make me sprout gray hairs early," he grumbled.

Shinobu groaned. "Miyagi-san...Do I have to?" he asked, giving him sad, puppy eyes. Normally, he wouldn't argue like that, but he really wanted to keep it. Well, he wanted sex, too, but he didn't plea like that for it and he got it anyway. But, this wasn't sex, but something else that he really wanted to do, even though it was only on a childish whim. "I mean, I really like it," he whimpered.

Miyagi groaned and grabbed his wrist. "Alright, if you won't take it off willingly," he smirked and kissed the side of his neck. "Then I'll give you a reason to take it off." He pulled him into the bedroom, which already had the lights turned on. He pushed Shinobu back on the bed and straddled him, his face flushing a deep red that matched Shinobu's. He began by stripping off the tight top and tossing it to the floor.

Shinobu pushed him to the side before he could take his bottom off. He stood up and slid his fingers in the lip of them and grinned. "Only if you let me keep it," he whispered as he leaned forward, letting his words flow into Miyagi's ear like sweet nothings.

Miyagi grunted a bit. "Fine," he spat. "But you owe me for being so nice to you." He gained a playful smirk on his face as he took the cigarette and rest it in the ashtray that he kept beside the bed. "Now, come on," he ushered.

Shinobu nodded and slowly, hesitantly, removed the bottom portion of his 'uniform,' quickly tossing it to the ground. Miyagi didn't expect for him to be wearing only those two bits of clothes without boxers or something. It was...arousing. Suddenly, it made sense why he could see Shinobu's outline so clearly. He reached out and pulled the boy on top of him, reaching up to kiss him tenderly. Shinobu stopped him. "One second." He went over by the door and turned off the lights and shut the door enough to where only a small sliver of golden light could come in. "Okay, now," he whispered, returning the kiss in a hesitant, timid way, a way that still hadn't left him. 


	4. Kitty

A continuation of Kitten.  
-

Hiroki groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He felt a warm body behind him and a large arm over his body. He looked back and noticed Nowaki lying there silently, seemingly content with where he was. Hiroki pushed himself to stand up, but he got pulled back by Nowaki. He growled. "Let go of me, would you? Must you do this every morning?"

Nowaki grinned at him. "Hiro-san, I've decided on something." He drew a deep breath. "I don't want you to get a kitten because...well, because I want to be your pet. I don't want you to replace me...I want your attention; your affection." His face didn't reflect any sort of shame or embarassment.

Hiroki grinned and stood up again, actually managing to without being dragged back down. "Glad to know. Still, you're childish. I couldn't replace you if I wanted to. And, believe me, I don't want to." He reached down and took Nowaki by the hand. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

Nowaki smiled and stood up, too. He pulled Hiroki close and kissed him. "Okay. I'll help today, Hiro-san."

Hiroki sighed with a small grin spread across his lips. "Yeah...You do that." He laced their fingers together and looked up at him, kissing him timidly. "I..."

Nowaki pressed a long finger over Hiroki's lips. "I love you too, Hiro-san." 


	5. Hot

Misaki quickly dropped the vaccum hose he had been about to use when he heard yet another glass shattering in the kitchen. He whisked around and glared at Akihiko who only stood there, seemingly unaffected by it. He growled. "Dammit, Usagi-san! How many times do I have to tell you where the heat-resistant cups are!" He marched over to him. Steam looked like it could have began rolling out of his ears at any second. He reached up and grabbed one of the cups over the stove. "Look! I even have it written on them! Are you that blind!" Misaki's face began to turn red with all the yelling and frustration.

Usagi shrugged his shoulders. "I can see it clearly, Misaki. You don't have to yell. Just move so I can clean this up, okay? You're busy with the vaccum, aren't you?" He looked at him with those alluring eyes.

Misaki swallowed hard as he gazed into them before he snapped back into reality and shook his head. "No, it's fine; I can clean it up. I was about to start in here, anyway." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Nervous, Misaki?"

He glared at Usagi. "No! My head just itches..."

Usagi shook his head and put his arms around the smaller boy's body, his hands coming to lock together on his mid-back. "Don't lie to me. You know how cute I think it is when you're shy."

Misaki glared darker at him as he shoved back. When he pushed, however, he tripped over himself. "Gah!" he yelled as he hit the floor. Instead of landing in any broken glass, he managed to only hit the spot covered in steaming-hot coffee..with the exposed portion of his back. "OUCH!" He jumped straight up and tried to rip his shirt off as fast as he could.

Usagi looked at the boy's back when he pulled it off; it was bright red. "Misaki, I think that may have been hot."

Misaki narrowed his eyes and snapped, "you think so!"

Usagi shrugged and grabbed his wrist. "Come on, I'll take care of it...you clutz."

Misaki sighed and followed him; he was still pissed off. 


	6. Apple

Hiroki upturned the sofa cushions before he went through the small bowl he'd put on the table and filled with nuts and granola bars. "Hey, Nowaki!" he called, annoyed. "Have you seen my apple?" He grumbled to himself before he went to the bedroom and knocked on the door; Nowaki had it locked for some reason. He knocked again after receiving no answer. "Kusama! You better answer me!" he demanded, but he still got nothing.

He grumbled some more before he gave up on waiting. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a hairpin and went back to the door. He jammed it inside the lock and maneuvered it around until it clicked. 'Got 'cha,' he thought to himself as a smug grin spread across his lips. He put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. Once he had it all the way turned, he thrust the door open. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. He then cocked his head when he noticed Nowaki stuffing something beneath the bed. "What is that? What in the world are you doing, you strange man?"

Nowaki had nearly jumped out of his skin at the blaring of Hiroki's voice so suddenly. He stood up and looked at him with wide eyes and parted lips; he was breathing rather hard. From the shock, perhaps? Hiroki shrugged as he eyed him, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't speak as he felt no need to. Nowaki shifted his weight. "What is it, Hiro-san?" he asked innocently.

Hiroki took a slow step towards him. "Don't you even act innocent with me, Nowaki," he hissed. "You didn't answer me when I yelled at you. Now, I'll ask again: have you seen my apple?" His voice held less patience than it had before.

Nowaki nodded hesitantly and pulled it from beneath the bed. "Here...I wanted to hide it so you'd have a reason to spend time with me... You've been so busy with work and so have I that we don't spend time together anymore." He whimpered like a saddened pup as he looked at him and spoke.

Hiroki sighed and went over to him, taking the fruit. "Alright...If that's what this is about, then why don't we watch a movie together? Er...I mean, as friends...?" He shook his head; no, that wasn't right. "As...lovers...?"

Nowaki smiled and took his hand. "Yeah, alright. Let's watch a romantic movie, Hiro-san."

He sighed heavily. "Alright, we'll watch something romantic." He went silently into the living room with him. They watched Titanic. 


	7. Story

"The raindrops, each one manifest of a God's tear, cascaded upon the wooden roof that protected the people beneath it. Two such, a pair making their love upon the futon prepared, paid no mind to the events unfolding outside the windows as they immersed themselves in one another. Moans, soft and loud, escaped the small boy's lips as Akihiko slid his tongue slowly along the exposed flesh of his neck. Misaki groaned in the pure pleasure of the moments. Akihiko, sensing the extreme pleasure creeping up Misaki's body, snaked one hand down towards the button of his pants. Misaki, feeling this, bit hard onto his lip, nearly managing to break the skin. Akihiko, wanting to feel more of his body, slid past the undone button and trailed his fingers tenderly along the length of Mi-"

"Stop reading!" Misaki's voice echoed from the kitchen and into the living room where Usagi sat with his laptop upon the sofa. Misaki's face, much like the shirt he wore, was a bright red. His eyes averted towards the skillet on the hot stove so he wouldn't have to see the undoubtedly smug look on the older man's face. "I swear, Usagi-san, you always find the weirdest times and places to read your novels out loud. Do me a favor, would you? Read that story somewhere else, or to yourself." Misaki grumbled a bit as he continued to fry the eggs he'd just put on moments earlier.

Usagi, feeling a sudden urge, got up and went behind Misaki. "Why are you so tense, Misaki? You seem agitated." Misaki flinched, but said nothing. Usagi leaned forward and nibbled on his ear, which made Misaki groan.

Misaki took a deep breath and whisked around to look at him without a word. Finally, he cleared his throat as the words passed to his tongue and from his lips. "Y-you...you're always teasing me..." he whispered very softly.

Usagi perked a curious brow. "Eh...? Did you just...say I tease you? You said that yourself?" he asked him in disbelief and with slightly widened eyes.

Misaki blushed brightly and covered his mouth. "N-n-no! I never said that! You didn't hear anything!" He cleared his throat. "Why don't you...go write on your story? It'll keep you busy until dinner."

Usagi shook his head and reached around, turning the stove off and lifting the skillet from the burner. He then lifted Misaki and tossed him over his shoulder. "I need help. I need some energy and inspiration."

Misaki swallowed hard and squirmed. "No! Put me down!" he demanded, but his cries landed upon deaf ears belonging to a horny man. And, thus, Usagi got the 'inspiration' he so craved. 


	8. Prayer

"Shinobu, what are you crying for?" Miyagi pressed his lips down onto the young boy's ear. He purred and nibbled on Shinobu's earlobe, making the boy tremble in delight.

Shinobu sniffled and wiped away the free-rolling tears that stained his face. "It's not that big a deal," he murmured between the sobbing induced hiccups.

Miyagi lifted his naked body off Shinobu's, letting his own come to rest by his side instead. He raked his fingers through the young boy's soft hair; it still felt wet from his shower a short time earlier. Shinobu turned his face oppositely, making Miyagi's concerns suddenly hold more water. "Don't lie to me," he scolded, yet in a warm, loving way. Shinobu didn't move. He kept silent. Miyagi sighed and rolled onto his back to let his eyes roam along the ceiling. "Shinobu, I know how you are. We haven't been dating nine months for nothing." Still no response. "If something's on your mind, tell me. I'm here to listen. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I know that," Shinobu peeped at last; he sounded as if his tears had dried up."It's just that nothing is _wrong. _I was just..." He bit his lip and turned to face Miyagi.

"You were just what?"

Shinobu hesitated. A long silence lingered between them, giving the room an awkward ari. "I was thinking...No, praying."

Miyagi eyed him strangely. He suddenly felt as if he'd done something terribly wrong to upset the boy; he never meant to. Plus, they had done nothing new so what reason did Shinobu have for crying so heavily? "Huh? Praying? Thinking? What about? Did I do it?"

Shinobu smiled and nodded. "It's all your fault, you know."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Shinobu kissed him tenderly. "You answered my prayer."


	9. Victory

Misaki looked around the dimly lit room. The only light that he could see came from Akihiko's computer on the desk aside from the bed where he lay. Apparently, he'd fallen asleep while Akihiko was still typing away on his newest novel, which he assumed to be another boy's love story since that seemed to be his specialty. He pushed his body up, keeping himself steady by the firm planting of his palms in the mattress. He kept his head down, his body up. He jerked when he suddenly felt a pair of arms link around him at the waist. He wondered who it could be since Akihiko had left the room, or so he assumed since he saw him nowhere. He then felt a pair of warm, moist lips press against his ear and take slow, steady breaths. He then heard, "Misaki, I didn't think you were ever going to wake up. You left me alone, you know."

Misaki shivered in sheer delight of Akihiko's breath sweeping across his sensitive skin; he still hadn't completely gotten used to the sensation, yet he had in the manner of expectance, but he knew there wasn't really a connection aside from the one that he'd fabricated himself in desperation. "Why're you so close?" he asked in a whisper, unable to do anything else in the older man's embrace.

"Does it matter? Aren't I allowed to love on you like this?" He smirked evilly. "You never seem to complain about it, Misaki."

Misaki shivered harder, his face turning a deep shade of crimson from one side to the other, up and down. "D…Don't say things like that, idiot!" He bit his lip in an attempt to calm his body that was quickly becoming wild. "I…I don't complain because of your lip-locks, Usagi-san!"

Akihiko chuckled. "Is that so?" He slowly rose up, loosening the tie that he'd yet to take off. "I see…If that's the case, then maybe I should leave you alone?" He grinned and sat on the foot of the bed, keeping his head turned away from Misaki. "That is, unless you beg me."

Misaki swallowed hard as his eyes averted to his lower region. "Beg you?" He faked a confident laugh. "That's funny. Why would I beg you for _that?"_ He tried to make himself keep a confident air, but somehow Akihiko always saw through his guises no matter how skillfully he'd drawn them up from within himself. Misaki would always swear that his partner had a Godlike skill hidden away and that it resided in those amethyst orbs that were pressed so perfectly into his skull; it almost seemed that they were sculpted and inserted by the steady hand of a God.

Akihiko stood up, making his way from the room. He didn't say a word, but instead carried himself with the attitude of "I'm going to win and you know it, so just give up already." Misaki knew that behavior of his all too well, and he was determined not to crawl to him like a puppy as he always seemed to. The thought made him steam with frustration and anger, yet it seemed to quell as he got something else more devious in mind than revenge. He smirked to himself, his mind quickly getting to work on his scheme. The more it formed, the more he seemed to understand that it _was_ actually a revenge ruse, but he didn't care. No, he would just enjoy every moment of it as best he could and to the fullest extent possible.

He stood up and positioned himself by the doorway, awaiting his lover's return. He tried to wipe the scheming look from his face, but it almost seemed to be glued to him. Finally, as he heard the bathroom sink being turned off, he managed to force it away. Once the silver haired man stepped into the bedroom, Misaki reached and shut the door, making Akihiko jump slightly. Misaki turned around and, in a slow, fluid motion, wrapped his arms around the larger form before him. He trailed his fingers along Akihiko's chest slowly, stopping occasionally to trace small circles before sliding down again. "Misaki, what in the world are you doing? This isn't like you." Misaki smirked and, without answering, placed a finger over his lips. "I don't know if I should be worried about this, or if I should like it," he admitted simply as if stating the condition of the weather. He then smirked devilishly. "I think I like this," he finally spoke, having come to a definite decision.

Misaki grinned seductively and kissed the side of his lips. "Oh? I'm glad. See, I just decided that I'd show you how much of a seme I could truly be. You've rubbed off on me, Usagi-san." He wrapped his arms around the suave man's full neck, interlocking his fingers as he tugged downwards, bringing his face closer to his own. "You're looking a little red in the face," he whispered teasingly into his ear.

Akihiko trembled just enough for Misaki to take notice of it, and it filled him to the brim with delight. "He who tries to act so calm is falling for me with his own intense passions?" Misaki recited calmly.

Akihiko chuckled. "And where do you get off quoting my work? That's plagiarism and I'll have you pay for that."

"How can I pay for anything? I don't have any money, Usagi-san."

"I never said anything about money, did I?"

"Well, no…But, I just figured since you said "pay" since…You know what I mean to say here." He huffed.

Akihiko laughed. "Of course. I know what you're thinking, but I meant for you to "pay" me with something else."

"What would that happen to be?" Misaki asked, trying to sound innocent.

Akihiko pressed his lips down onto Misaki's relentlessly, giving the boy no sign of let up in any manner. He flicked his tongue against Misaki's lips, running it over them to savor every bit of his sweet taste. Misaki fell into this, and soon closed his eyes and his own came out to frolic with the other. He wanted so much to let himself go, to simply fall into his arms and let himself be taken, but he had to keep his head clear as possible to do what he wanted. He forced his mind to block out the sensations rushing over his body as best as it could, and somehow it managed to be enough. "Misaki," Akihiko whispered, moving his lips to nibble on the top of the boy's ear.

Misaki, feeling something prod against him, smirked. He shoved himself back, jumping into bed and pulling the covers over him. "Good night, Usagi-san," he purred, nuzzling into the pillow.

Akihiko sighed heavily and lie down, too. He figured there wasn't much of a use in messing with him, at least at the moment. Feeling happy, Misaki thought to himself as he closed his eyes, _victory._


	10. Apron

Nowaki smirked as he looked at the pink apron he'd found in the closet earlier that morning. He held it up, his mind's eye beholding his lover in it without much else, or anything really. He felt his mouth water at the thought of how delicious Hiroki would be in it. He was happy since he wasn't home, yet he also felt sort of sad that he'd been forced to stay home alone since he had work. But, he felt relieved that he could have his fantasy without worry of something being chucked at his head.

He jumped from his fantasies as he heard the front door slam shut. "Nowaki!" that familiar voice called. "I got Takoyaki! Come get some!" Nowaki swallowed hard and looked at the apron. He wasn't certain if he should throw it down or propose the idea to Hiroki. "Hey, you hear me!?"

"Yeah, I hear you, Hiro-san!" He folded the apron up and hung it over his arm at the elbow. He went into the living room where he saw Hiroki leaning forward, organizing his books and papers on the coffee table. "Hiro-san? Could I ask you to do something for me? Just this once?"

Hiroki didn't stand up, but he did glance at him quickly. "Hmm? What? You want me to do your laundry again? I guess it has been a few days since I've done it."

"No, nothing like that." He looked at the folded cloth. "Er…Here." He handed the apron off.

Hiroki took it and furrowed his brow, a vein appearing in his head. "I'm not a woman!" he exclaimed, throwing it at him. "Why the hell would you want me to do this!?"

"I thought it would be sexy," Nowaki purred, licking his lips.

"Don't even, you horn dog! That's just like you!" He had to admit, he _did_ enjoy indulging in Nowaki's unquenchable libido at times, but he was simply too tired to worry with it. Though, he would never admit his enjoyment for the practice, either.

"Come on, just once! No one would ever have to know," he pleaded pitifully.

Hiroki sighed and crossed his arms, pouting at him. "No…I'll tell you once and I'll tell you again, no. But…Maybe if you do the housework for a day, I'll consider it. That sound fair?" He felt certain that Nowaki wouldn't agree to it. Even if he did, he wouldn't hold to the deal, so what did he have to worry about?

Nowaki nodded. "I'll handle it." He handed him the apron again. "Get ready to be a woman for a day, Hiro-san. At least, dressed like one."

"Oh, get busy and hush you oaf."


End file.
